Dental appliances and restorations such as bridges, crowns, dentures and the like may be used to restore a missing tooth and retain natural teeth in position and prevent migration subsequent to orthodontic treatment. Structural components used in these appliances often include wires, bars, posts, shells, beams, clasps and other shapes. The shape of the structural components may vary depending upon the requirements of the appliance.
The manufacture of frameworks for bridges using current techniques can be time consuming and labor intensive. Some techniques may involve taking uncured fiber-reinforced composite material and forming uncured strips of the fiber-reinforced composite material into a bridge framework upon a dental cast. The procedure can be an involved and complex process depending upon the final shape desired. Moreover, dental technicians and practitioners may use less than the optimum amount of fiber for reinforcement when preparing the dental framework in order to reduce the cost which may lead to low strength and therefore potential fracture of the final product. Furthermore, the complexity of the dental appliance may require a certain dexterity to achieve optimal properties that may not be achievable by some technicians and practitioners.
Other types of materials such as metals, alloys and ceramics have been used with great success in the manufacture of dental restorations and have exhibited flexural strengths as high as 300 MPa and above. Unfortunately, the aesthetic appearance is sometimes less than pleasing due to the unfavorable light transmission properties of these materials.
There remains a need to simplify the process of fabricating dental appliances to reduce time and labor involved in the preparation process and to provide appliances having optimum properties. It is desirable to reduce the risk of contamination during the fabrication of dental appliances. It is desirable to maintain strength of dental appliances without sacrificing aesthetic and light transmitting properties.